


I Have A Proposition

by smear



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smear/pseuds/smear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Kanaya have a bit of a feelings jam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have A Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> !!!  
>  This was an RP with moirallegianceismagic.tumblr.com who played a wonderful Eridan!

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] joined chat.

caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.

GA: Hello Eridan

CA: oh i didnt even fuckin realize you were online kan

GA: Well

CA: the hell you doin awake at this time aint you an unholy daywalker or somethin

GA: I Guess Now You Do Know  
GA: Oh  
GA: Well Yes  
GA: I Can Not Sleep

CA: if its good conversation youre lookin for youve come towards the right kinda place  
CA: although i cant guarantee im in a good sort of spirit right now  
CA: i just spotted that fuckin goat of makaras takin his chill on my goddamn lawnring  
CA: old geezer has some fuckin NERVVE

GA: I Dont Understand Why The Thing Does Tend To Gamzee  
GA: Though  
GA: Talk Would Be Nice  
GA: Yes

CA: its hardly tendin to him so i went and warned him

GA: Oh Did You  
GA: Please Do Explain

CA: i told him that if he aint gettin his goddamn lusus under control glybgloybs gettin seagoat for breakfast

GA: That Would Be  
GA: Cruel  
GA: Even Of You Eridan

CA: oh come on kan if it aint me its goin to be some other wwannabe orphaner wwho aint got nearly my levvel of mercy slaughterin

GA: Well When You Put It Like That  
GA: It Sounds Most Merciful  
GA: Truly

CA: yeah of course it is  
CA: but im just sayin shit happens and wwe livve in a troll eat troll wworld

GA: Rather Lusus Eat Lusus World

CA: hah yeah exactly

GA: Eh  
GA: Just  
GA: Stay Away From Mine  
GA: Anyway  
GA: How Have You Been Doing Other Than Your Goat Problem

CA: wwhat sort of orphaner do you take me for kan i only take dowwn seafarin lusii  
CA: things havve been functionin fairly wwell although i aint likin fef talkin to vvris all that much  
CA: vvris givves her IDEAS or somethin makes fef do shit she wwouldnt normally do

GA: And What Is Wrong With Vriska  
GA: If Feferi Want So Do Things Of Her Own Voilation  
GA: Let Her

CA: im tellin you that your wwebspinnin heart throb is loosenin the proprieties of the future high empress kan  
CA: its a real fuckin issue im concerned about

GA: She Is Only My Moirail  
GA: And Vriska  
GA: Is A Good Person  
GA: She Wouldnt Hurt Feferi

CA: yeah youre real confident about that  
CA: but all logic standin she wwouldnt be able to  
CA: glybgloyb wwould get real upset and start shoutin if you catch my drift

GA: And Your Flushed Affections Got Feferi Only Make You That Much More Protective Of Her

CA: its a real fuckin terrible affliction to deal wwith but im feelin like i can manage

CA: at least i aint denyin it like some trolls

GA: I  
GA: Was That A Hit At Me

CA: i aint sayin it wwas and i aint sayin it wwasnt  
CA: but im just tellin you its really obvvious kan and the only reason vvris aint noticed is because shes got a penchant for attention  
CA: any sort of attention wwe all knoww that  
CA: im tellin you though

GA: 'Tellin' Me What

CA: moirails dont make their moirails dresses wwith loww cut neckline kan

GA: I - I Dont Do That  
GA: Anything She Asks I Do  
GA: And I Do My Best To Pacify Her

CA: wwere in the same sort of boat here and its alright you knoww  
CA: its just real fuckin awwful howw you really anchor for one quadrant but the other person keeps you in another since thats the reality a things

GA: *She Sits Back In Her Chair, Thinking*  
GA: Hey  
GA: Eridan

CA: kan

GA: I Had A Question  
GA: A  
GA: Proposition Rather

CA: oh yeah and wwhat sorta thing are you propositionin me for

GA: Say That Our Flushed Feeling For Our Moirails Blossomed  
GA: Leaving Our Pale Quadrants Open

 

CA: ...  
CA: yeah

GA: Im Sure You Are Not Blind To What I Am Suggesting

CA: not at all its just  
CA: holy shit kan are you serious

GA: Is It Invasive Of My To Suggest Such A Thing  
GA: I Mean  
GA: You Vent To Me Almost As Much As To Her  
GA: If Not More

CA: look i aint so sure its a thing but fuck i think id be hittin the conciliatory jackpot if  
CA: this turned out to be a thing  
CA: fuck

GA: So Itd Be An Arrange Ment Youd Like To Hope For

CA: id like it a course it aint evven a question

GA: That  
GA: Im Glad

CA: are you really

GA: What Do You Mean  
GA: I Purposed It Hadnt I

CA: i mean im the one wwho feels like youre gettin a sort of shitty deal gettin wwith me  
CA: you got real pacifyin skills kan i dont knoww

GA: Eridan

CA: maybe i dont fuckin deservve you is wwhat im gettin at

GA: I Put Up With You This Much And You Are Not Even My Moirail  
GA: Perhaps You Do  
GA: Perhaps You Dont  
GA: It Is Objective

CA: oh noww youre just teasin me somethin awwful

GA: How So

CA: you just are i knoww it

GA: And To See The Violet That Very Well My Dust Your Cheeks At Any Given Word  
GA: Is A Thought That Makes Me Chuckle

CA: ugh okay youre makin this wway the fuck wworse for me

GA: I Dont Understand How  
GA: Please Explain

CA: i dont knoww youre just leavvin me in a fuckin dither here  
CA: one might evven suggest im flounderin wwhere i stand  
CA: its embarrassin and youre takin enjoyment out of it  
CA: im not tellin you to stop im just ugh its awwful kan youre awwful

GA: That Is Something That I Like To Do On Occasician  
GA: Im The Worse

CA: the godawwful wworse wwhen it comes to teasin the hell out of me

GA: Is That Really Such A Bad Thing  
GA: Sometimes A Swear You Find Dulcet Pleasure Out Of It

CA: im not addin any sort of comment in this

GA: Id Like To Hear Whatever You Have To Say

CA: wwhy because youre exercisin these diamond clad feelins youvve got growwin towwards me

GA: To An Extent  
GA: And Making A Violet Blood Quiver In Their Place Brings Almost An Epicurean Joy To Me  
GA: Not That Blood Matters

GA: But Still

CA: oh my god

GA: What

CA: nothin

GA: No What

GA: Tell Me  
GA: Ampora

CA: you are just merciless about extractin all these  
CA: wwhat the hell do i evven call them  
CA: unsettlements

GA: It Is A Hobby

CA: things or feelins that are unsettlin  
CA: you get the idea

GA: I Do  
GA: Im Chuckling But You Cant Hear It

CA: i hate that you dont evven deny it kan  
CA: truly you are the wworse one of us

GA: We Deny Things Of A Different Nature  
GA: And Accept Others  
GA: If That Makes Sence  
GA: I Find Comfort In The Ability My Words Have Over People Like You

CA: yeah thats wwhy im findin it unsettlin  
CA: i mean in the wway you wworded it in particular

GA: What About My Lexicon Was Unsettling  
GA: Inparticular I Mean

CA: fuck i dont knoww just the wway you wwent about sayin

GA: I Know But Exactly What Was It

GA: Id Like To Figure It Out  
GA: Itd Come In Handy

CA: its howw you said about puttin vvioletbloods in their place and gettin enjoyment outta it  
CA: thats all

GA: Oh  
GA: Bit Of A Degradationalist  
GA: Thats A Bit Funny Actually  
GA: But  
GA: Not In A Haha Way

CA: i aint evven got a fuckin clue howw to feel about all a this  
CA: but i find its ok if you end up laughin at me about it  
CA: it is kinda ridiculous  
CA: like a wway that sorta makes me hate myself a little  
CA: yeah in a haha wway

GA: Well  
GA: I Dont Want To Make You Hate Yourself  
GA: Thats The Opposite Of My Poal  
GA: Actually  
GA: Though I Am Still A Bit Confused To What You Mean Entirly

CA: wwell aint you thinkin its kinda awwkwward you bringin up puttin people VVIOLENT people mind you in their place  
CA: seein as theres this wwhole  
CA: unofficial but mutually interested pacifyin agreement kinda levvitatin ovver our horns and such

GA: Now That You Say It Like That  
GA: I Was Very Deliberate In My Words Regardless

CA: yeah thats wwhat i wwas feelin too  
CA: ugh sorry this is sorta gettin outta hand wwe dont gotta talk about it anymore

GA: I Suppose It Is  
GA: Though I Was Enjoying The Conversation  
GA: Even If What We Have Is Only An Arrangment For The Future  
GA: Getting You Flustered Up Is Certainly A Treat

CA: wwoww so fuckin heartless you are kan

GA: And With That Are You Telling Me You Dont Enjoy It

CA: no i aint tellin you nothin

GA: You Have Been This Whole Time  
GA: So Why Stop  
GA: She Smile On My Lips Only Grows

CA: fuckin hell  
CA: ok

GA: And With That I Am Bursting In Laughter  
GA: Go On  
GA: Please

CA: god damn it kan

GA: I Am Waiting

CA: i got vviolet mussin up in my fuckin earfins in the most terrible wway possible

GA: I Bet It Looks Lovely

CA: ok noww youre just bein sadistic  
CA: flattery gets you nowwhere

GA: It Seems To Work What The Other Is A Masochist

CA: that m wword is a atrocious type wword and i wwould rather you didnt use it

GA: Then Refrain From Calling Me Sadistic  
GA: Im Merely Having Fun

CA: yeah it is kinda fun i guess

GA: I Know You Thought So  
GA: Is Refreshing Compaired To How Mundain Things Have Been

CA: things been gettin mundane on your end  
CA: howw so

GA: Trifling Matters Seem T Obe Taking Up My Time When They Dont Involve You Nor Vriska  
GA: Things Are Becoming  
GA: Boring  
GA: Im Getting Bored Of Everything  
GA: Well  
GA: Not Everything  
GA: Its Depressing In A Way  
GA: That Is All

CA: a course it fuckin is you livve wway out in the middle of the asshole end of the desert  
CA: aint nothin happen out there except maybe a good strife wwith the wwanderin undead

GA: Not Too Often  
GA: To Be Honest  
GA: I Do My Sewing Quite A Bit Still  
GA: And My Gardening  
GA: Im Just Starting To Wish There Was More For Me I Suppose  
GA: Is That Greed

CA: dont forget your rainboww drinker fanfictions theyre sorta important too

GA: I Dont Believe So But Yet A Feel Guilty Thinking It  
GA: You Read Those

CA: a course i read them

GA: Oh  
GA: That  
GA: Thats Nice To Hear

CA: theyre a much better alternativve than the actual novvels themselvves

GA: Though My Writting May Be Verbose At Times  
GA: Thank You  
GA: Do You Have A Favorite  
GA: I Amost Hope You Stay Away From My More Piquant Ones

CA: i read all a the ones you share wwith me kan i aint none shy about readin them

GA: I Didnt Think You Actually Enjoyed Them Though

CA: i liked the one about the rainboww drinker wwho wwent about healin people durin the rustblood wwar and ended up eatin the ones wwho wwere too wweak to carry on

GA: That Was One Of The First Ones A Wrote Too

CA: i got a feww notes towwards historical accuracies but other than that im think you ought to make that one an original wwork

GA: I Know Your Picky About Your History  
GA: But  
GA: It Is A Work Of Fiction  
GA: But I May

CA: im just sayin if you make it more accurate to the historical period it really helps wwith the atmosphere  
CA: plus a lot a them fight scenes just come out so much cooler kan

GA: Thank You It Was Hard To Get Them Right  
GA: As For Accuracy  
GA: Maybe Would Could Help Me With That

CA: it aint evven goin to be an issue  
CA: see youvve got shit goin for you  
CA: i mean it aint takin dowwn skywwhales durin a thunderstorm but its somethin

GA: Well  
GA: Thank You  
GA: My Cheeks Fel A Bit Warm So Your Compliment Is Certainly Helping My Spirits

CA: i assure you theres more wwhere that came from  
CA: or there wwill be more  
CA: in the ideal situation  
CA: wwhere wwe end up as moirails

GA: You Are Too Kind Ampora  
GA: To Be Quite Honest  
GA: I Look Forward To It  
GA: Not That To Do Not Enjoy Vriska As My Moirail  
GA: But It Is Not Where I Hold Her In My Heart

CA: yeah im seein wwhere you mean kan  
CA: i mean i of all people get wwhere youre comin from

GA: I Know  
GA: And It Means A Lot  
GA: Despite Our Diffences In Temperment  
GA: Though I Can Not Stand You At Times

CA: yeah i totally get that kan

GA: I Really Do Appriciate The Time I Have To Speak With You

CA: at times im the wworst piece of shit to evver get shat out by paradox space  
CA: i dont evven get a chance to hold a candlelight to you  
CA: but im just sayin  
CA: shit happens  
CA: vvris aint got nobody else wwho wwants to put up wwith her bullshit  
CA: so it just leavves you

GA: I Know

CA: and fef

GA: I Feel Very Torn To Be Honest

CA: i just think theres got to be a right time for it

GA: As Do I  
GA: My Mind Leans To More Outragious Ideas In The Meantime  
GA: But They Are Impractical

CA: theres just gotta be a good time for it  
CA: maybe  
CA: heres a thought kan i hope youre hangin onto your sewwin nettles for this  
CA: uh  
CA: maybe

GA: Yes  
GA: I Am Holding

CA: wwe bring about a proposition towwards vvris and fef respectivvely  
CA: and just say  
CA: hey wwere done wwith this wwhole pale business

GA: I

CA: theres somebody else im wwaxin diamonds for

GA: My Face Is A Deep Color At Mere Mention Of The Idea

CA: dont you get it kan  
CA: if wwe break it up wwith them  
CA: thatll givve us a chance to showw our real intentions

GA: Thats  
GA: Thats True  
GA: Thought I Must Say Id Word It Radically Different  
GA: I  
GA: I Fear Her Reaction  
GA: I Am Quite Literally The Keystone Of What Little Sanity She Holds At Times  
GA: I Fear She Make  
GA: Take It Wrongly  
GA: Or  
GA: Reject My Flushed Feelings  
GA: And If She Does  
GA: I  
GA: I Dont Know What Id Do  
GA: I Dont Know Eridan

CA: look the thing about vvris  
CA: remember kan  
CA: she fuckin cravves attention  
CA: and hey youre breakin up wwith her in the pale quadrant but it dont mean youre shovvelin her outta your life entirely  
CA: youre still fuckin THERE  
CA: shes goin to wwonder wwhy

GA: The More I Think About It The Less Hopeful I Am  
GA: She Waxes For Another  
GA: And I Just  
GA: Oh God

CA: okay okay calm dowwn  
CA: it wwas just an idea kan

GA: And I Am A Wreck Over The Thought  
GA: Not  
GA: Your Idea  
GA: But If Things Dont Go Right  
GA: I Just Dont Know What Will Happen  
GA: If She Rejects Me  
GA: I Will Loose Her As A Moirail But Also Matesprit

CA: yeah i get it  
CA: im guessin this is goin to take some careful wwordin on my end

GA: I Dont Think You Do  
GA: Well  
GA: I Mean You Do But  
GA: You Are Not Currently Crying  
GA: I Am Beginning To Feel Like A Fool

CA: no  
CA: oh god no kan dont be cryin  
CA: this aint howw i wwas aimin for this topic

GA: Nor Was I

CA: ill drop it okay its an idea that dont evven exist no more  
CA: please dont cry kan

GA: No  
GA: I Like Your Idea  
GA: Just Not  
GA: The Thoughts That Come With It If Not Exicuted Correctly

CA: yeah i knoww

GA: Excuse Me While I Regain My Composure  
GA: Anyway  
GA: I Am At A Temporarily Loss For Words  
GA: If Both A Good Anf Somber Way

CA: lost for wwords is you feelin like a dowwnright asshole is me

GA: Eridan You Are Not An Asshole  
GA: I Mean  
GA: You Are Rough At Times But Now Is Not One Of Them  
GA: If Anything It Was Nice To Open Up To You About Vriska  
GA: I  
GA: Needed That  
GA: That Is To Say  
GA: I Miss You In A Strange Way

CA: fuck kan i aint evven knowwin wwhat to say  
CA: ivve got these fuckin  
CA: pinin sorta feelins i guess  
CA: makes me wwish this wwhole quadrant clusterfuck wwasnt evven a goddamn deal

GA: *On The Other Side Of Her Monator She Is Wiping Her Eyes With Her Sleeve, Her Lusus At Her Side*  
GA: You Know  
GA: I Do Too  
GA: Whose To Say We Cannot  
GA: Just Be Eachothers Moirails  
GA: Right Now

CA: wwhat nobody knowws wwont hurt em right  
CA: im aimin all the goddamn shooshes and paps i got aimed in my sorry husk to you

GA: The Bond Is Clearly There  
GA: As Are Mine  
GA: Though  
GA: I Shall Still Be Seeing Just How Purpl I Can Make Your Face  
GA: A Silly Thought Almost Crosses My Mind

CA: yeah and wwhats that

GA: Its Hard To Say  
GA: My Cheeks Are Hot And Jade As I Type  
GA: That Was A Hyperbole But Still

CA: haha i bet you look endearin as fuck

GA: And You Just Made Them That Much More Sodden With Color  
GA: But  
GA: Its A Thought That Crosses My Mind A Lot  
GA: Is Is A Smooth Step  
GA: Or A Wall You Have To Climb

CA: wwhat is

GA: The Point At Which Pale Grows Flushed

CA: i dont knoww its the kinda thought im sorta entertainin about my idea and fef  
CA: howw the hell is she goin to evven go about transitionin her pale affections for me towwards a more ruddy color yknoww  
CA: thats wwhy my idea wwas stupid as hell

GA: It Was Still An Idea Though  
GA: One I Didnt Have  
GA: At Which Point Did We Flush I Wonder

CA: wwhat you and vvris  
CA: i dont knoww probably wwhen she started complimentin you  
CA: wway back fuckin wwhen

GA: If It Was Merely Over Complments You And I Would Be In The Flushes Of Corners At This Moment  
GA: Whose To Say  
GA: But I Do Know  
GA: She Is Beautiful And I Care Deeply For Her  
GA: But  
GA: Id Feel That Way Even If She Wasnt My Moirail  
GA: In My Heart That Is

CA: yeah im thinkin that evven though vvris is pretty much a terrible person you still wwant her to be happy  
CA: and do all that you gotta to help her get there

GA: She Is Not  
GA: But Yes  
GA: I Already Do  
GA: It Is Like I Am Bound In Chains At Time  
GA: But I Cannot Help Myself  
GA: May I Ask About Feferi

CA: wwhat about her

GA: Forgive Me If It Is Not Apperent  
GA: But Why You Have Fallen For Her So Deep As You Hav

CA: sigh  
CA: wwhere do i evven get around to startin  
CA: she wwas just there you knoww wwhen wwe wwere wwrigglers  
CA: just the happiest ray of fuckin moonshine to break through the darkness a the sea  
CA: i wwanted to take care a that  
CA: i still do

GA: I Sea  
GA: And That Really Is A Tragically Lovely Thing

CA: yeah i dont evven knoww wwhat to do wwith myself at times  
CA: i gotta feed her damn lusus i gotta keep the landdwwellers at bay and keep her safe  
CA: because god forbid the condesce finds her before wwe reach conscription  
CA: i gotta be the wweapon she wwields to make all her dreams and aspirations come true  
CA: shes the heiress and its her hatchright  
CA: just like mine is servvin her

GA: That  
GA: That Almost Made Me Cry Again  
GA: You Leave Me Speechless More And More Ampora

CA: its howw i feel towwards her kan  
CA: i wwant her to be so damn happy i dont givve a shit wwhat happens to me

GA: That Worries Me To An Extent  
GA: As Happy I Am Taht You Have That Drive

CA: haha yeah i dont particularly see myself as someone wwho does shit half assed  
CA: its sorta wwhy ivve alwways sat around and admired your owwn resolvve kan  
CA: youre the type to see things through to the end evven if the goin gets tough  
CA: its the kind of quality  
CA: i dont knoww

GA: Please Continue

CA: you just dont see it vvery often and i find myself treasurin it

GA: And Here I Thought I Was The One Who Liked To Flush Your Face  
GA: That Means A Lot  
GA: Eridan  
GA: It Really Does

CA: haha its a sappy sorta sentiment but if wwe wwere moirails id compliment you evver damn day if it meant you thought a yourself and howw fuckin quality you are  
CA: i mean damn kan i aint evven thinkin im matchin your league here

GA: Your Words Only Grow More Saccharine To My Ears  
GA: Its Moments Like These That Confuse Me The Most

CA: they dont gotta be confusin  
CA: they just are  
CA: youre fuckin wwonderful kan and i aint evven deservvin of your pale consideration

GA: I Dont Even Think It A Consideration  
GA: I See It As Fact  
GA: To Be Quite Blunt

CA: damn okay if you really wwant to be that forceful about it

GA: Im Not Being Forceful  
GA: Im Only Saying  
GA: Im Tired Of Being So  
GA: Gentle  
GA: With My Feelings

CA: if thats the case then by all means continue bein blunt

GA: I Am Fucking Confused About Everything And Im Tired Of It

CA: make evverythin your bitch kan you are the ovverlady of your life

GA: Everything Is My Bitch

CA: yeah im kinda cowwerin in my seat here youre so fuckin fierce

GA: You Are My Bitch Vriska Is My Bitch Karkat Is My Bitch

CA: hahahaha holy shit kan

GA: Hehehe  
GA: I Do Not Think Ill Be Calling Vriska My Btich Again  
GA: But You Can Be My Bitch  
GA: That Is Fine

CA: i dont knoww i think it sorta su  
CA: okay thats just rude kan  
CA: rude as hell

GA: I Can Be Your Bitch Too If Thats The Problem

CA: i dont havve a real need for bitches in my life

GA: Good As I Was Joking  
GA: But Im Sure You Knew That

CA: yeah duh

GA: But  
GA: Dont You Ever Jst  
GA: Want To Take All The Stars In Your Hands  
GA: And Throw Them Like Dice  
GA: Until All The Constellations Line Up Just The Right Way  
GA: Itd Be Nice  
GA: I Think

CA: no i cant say that ivve evver done somethin like that

GA: Neither Have I Of Course  
GA: I Do Wish I Could See You Soon Though  
GA: If That Is Not Too Bold A Request  
GA: Not Tootroublesome

CA: it aint troublesome at all  
CA: im only just  
CA: kinda concerned  
CA: i mean if one of us showws up or somethin  
CA: it could get awwkwward

GA: Why Do You Think That

CA: the twwo of us hangin out wwould just end up on top of a pile of plush bedloafs or shitty wwands or somethin kan  
CA: then that wwould count as a diamond breakin deal for our current respectivve moirails  
CA: wwe dont wwanna risk that right noww remember

GA: You Previously Stated What Know Knew Would Not Hurt Them  
GA: A Stupid Thought Does Cross My Mind  
GA: Thought I Must Also State I Would Like To Take A Look At Your Clothes  
GA: But Thats Besides The Point

CA: youre sorta devvious in this kan  
CA: i really find respect for that  
CA: its sorta excitin in a wway

GA: I Dont Get To Flex That Part Of Myself Very Often  
GA: And  
GA: Im Sure Vriska Would Enjoy It  
GA: If Shes Ever To See It

CA: maybe wwell see about that

GA: If It Does Create An Issue  
GA: We Do Have Empty Quadrants  
GA: May I Be So Bold To Say

CA: so youre sayin that evven if wworst comes to wworst  
CA: wwell still be around for the other

GA: Exactly  
GA: As Sudden As It May Seem I Am Fervent In Having You In My Life  
GA: I Value You Eridan  
GA: I Truly Do

CA: i hear you kan  
CA: youre better than i deservve but i aint goin to question it much

GA: I Do Wish Youd Stop Saying That  
GA: Id Shoosh And Pap The Hell Out Of You It I Heard That Again

CA: pap me hard kan id be able to take it

GA: So  
GA: Hard

CA: oh god im sorry i cant evven keep a straight fuckin face here

GA: That Was The Point

GA: Haha

CA: youre such an ass kan in the best wway possible

GA: What Did I Do

CA: makin me laugh my ass of like you do  
CA: i got a reputation to upkeep you knoww

GA: What Repuation  
GA: Of 'Vviolet Mussin Up In My Fuckin Earfins In The Most Terrible Wway Possible'  
GA: That Is Quite A Noble Title

CA: okay im done  
CA: youvve gone and obliterated wwhat lay left of my ego

GA: Does That Mean I Cant Stroke It Any More

CA: no it dont exist anymore i am nothin but a pitiful pile a seadwweller at your feet

GA: To Bad We Only Lay In The Pale Quadrant Be That The Case

CA: wwhats it got to do wwith anythin

GA: Had I Been Of A Deeper Hue For You I Could Take Advantage Of That Notion

CA: hey id prostrate myself at your feet any day maryam

GA: Pardon Me  
GA: I  
GA: Im A Little Shocked

CA: look ivve just got this notion that if things wworked out wwith us in the pale department  
CA: nobodys goin to tell us howw to fuckin deal wwith our owwn damn quadrant

GA: Even If The Contens My Tell Of A More Flushed One

CA: red aint got nothin to do wwith it  
CA: id be pale as fuckin seafoam for you and id still think youre attractivve as hell kan

GA: I Must Say That Does Pique My Interest  
GA: As Much As It Makes My Cheeks Burn

CA: glad to knoww the feelin is mutual  
CA: im just sayin pale feelins and red feelins are twwo different things

GA: And There Mind Mind Goes Racing Again  
GA: And  
GA: I Suppose So  
GA: I Am Some How More Eager Than I Was Moments Ago

CA: thats good

GA: No Matter How Much A Clear My Throat The Lump In It Refuses To Move  
GA: It Seems You Won Something I Didnt Even Know Was Afoot


End file.
